Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a conventional electronic device including a housing, a plurality of electronic components provided in the housing, a power board, a bottom plate, and an insulated sheet.
Wires extending from the respective electronic components are connected to the power board via connectors. Examples of the wires include harnesses and flat flexible cables (FFCs). The bottom plate is opposed to a lower surface of the power board. The insulated sheet is interposed between the bottom plate and the lower surface of the power board. The insulated sheet is provided with a guide portion that is formed by bending. This guide portion guides various kinds of wires connected to the power board.